Paternidad
by CrisMatsumoto24
Summary: Todos los padres, cuando va a nacer su primer hijo, sienten nervios, felicidad y miedo. Pero ninguno de esos hombres cargan con el sentimiento de culpabilidad y ni con un peso como el que cargaba Van Hohenheim. ¿Cómo él iba a tener un hijo?


**Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist y todo lo que ello significa pertenece a ** **Hiromu Arakawa****. Nada de esto me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: Hay ciertos Spoilers del manga a partir del capítulo 40 en adelante.**

**Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

PATERNIDAD

Era ya pasada la medianoche, pero no quería entrar en casa. Ya hacía unas horas que su querida mujer Trisha se había puesto de parto y no había sabido nada, desde que el médico había llegado y se había internado junto con algunas mujeres del pueblo en la habitación para ayudar a su primogénito a nacer.

Primogénito. ¡Qué extraña era esa palabra salida de sus labios! Él iba a tener un hijo. No sabía cómo sentirse, ya que se sentía nervioso, feliz y asustado al mismo tiempo. Supuso que todos los padres primerizos se sentían así, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al mundo su hijo.

Pero también sabía que los demás hombres del mundo no cargaban con un sentimiento de culpabilidad ni un peso como él llevaba.

Él era un monstruo, ¿cómo iba a tener un hijo? ¿Él, que llevaba en su cuerpo las almas de miles de habitantes del país de Xerxes y no podía morir por esa razón? ¿Cómo la piedra filosofal, arma creada a partir de almas humanas, como era él, era capaz de intentar perpetrar su linaje y condenar a un pequeño antes de nacer con su maldición?

No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto sin parar. Siempre había pensado que tener a Trisha a su lado era un regalo que no se merecía, porque la estaba condenado a una vida triste en la que él la vería envejecer y morir, mientras él continuaba de la misma forma.

Aunque ella dijera que le amaba, que no era un monstruo y le rogase una y otra vez que no les abandonase a ella y a su hijo, él siempre había pensado que Trisha no veía realmente todo el daño que podría causarle y todo lo infeliz que le hacía. Pero ahora mismo le resultaba imposible abandonarla. No podía, cuando su hijo estaba en el mundo.

En esos pensamientos se encontraba Van Hohenheim, cuando Pinako Rockbell salió de la casa en su busca. Lo halló sentado contra el gran árbol que había al lado de la casita donde vivían, mirando a las ramas sin verlas. La mujer pensó que estaría fuera para no molestar, así que decidió acompañarle:

—Deberías estar dentro acompañando a tu mujer— comenzó a decirle mientras se quedaba de pie a su lado.

Van Hohenheim se quedó mirándola ahora a ella fijamente, mientras la mujer encendía su pipa para seguir con ese vicio que la hacía envejecer más rápido, el tabaco. Pinako le dio una calada profunda y se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta que no tardó en llegar:

—Ahora mismo sería una carga para tu hijo y vosotras. Prefiero esperar para no poner nerviosa a Trisha.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Pinako decidió romperlo antes de dar una calada a su pipa

—Es curioso. Nos conocemos desde hace casi treinta años pero yo ya soy pequeña y vieja y a ti parece que los años no pasan por ti.

—¿Piensas que soy raro?—preguntó él sonriente.

—Yo no pienso nada— contestó la mujer bruscamente mientras seguía fumando tranquilamente—. Ya ha nacido tu hijo, es un niño. Deberías entrar a verlo a él y a Trisha.

Hohenheim se tensó. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a lo que llevaba huyendo desde que Trisha rompió aguas y había ido a buscar al doctor Rockbell para que los ayudasen. Se levantó muy nervioso y, sin decirle nada a Pinako, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de su hogar.

Pinako se quedó allí plantada sin dejar de fumar. Seguía con la mirada el paso indeciso y lento del hombre y seguía extrañada con su comportamiento. Debía de haberse quedado junto a su mujer, ¿por qué huyó? ¿Qué era lo que ocurría? Siempre le había parecido un hombre extraño, que ocultaba algo terrible, con respecto al hecho de que su aspecto no cambiaba y conservaba su juventud como si ningún año pasara sobre él.

También fue extraña su llegada a Resembool y cómo empezó a vivir con Trisha Elric hasta la actualidad. Pero nadie podía hacer nada por ello. Si Trisha estaba a su lado, sería porque lo quería y lo aceptaba totalmente, incluso si lo que oculta era algo terrible. No sabía lo que ocurriría cuando viera a su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Van Hohenheim había llegado a la puerta de la habitación donde su mujer descansaba. El doctor Rockbell acababa de salir de la habitación con dos mujeres del pueblo muy sonrientes. Al verle aparecer, el doctor se acercó a él aún con una toalla entre las manos, limpiándose y dijo:

—Señor Hohenheim, ha sido todo un éxito. Trisha y el niño están en la habitación descansando. ¡Enhorabuena!

—Gracias— contestó Hohenheim—, espero que su esposa se encuentre bien también.

—Sí está bien— contestó el señor Rockbell—, ya queda poco para que mi mujer dé a luz. Esperamos que sea niña porque ya hemos decidido ponerle de nombre Winry…

—Esperemos que se cumpla su deseo— dijo Hohenheim cortés— ¿puedo entrar a verles?

—Naturalmente— contestó el joven doctor—, estaremos esperando fuera con mi madre.

Todos los allí presente salieron de la casa entre risas y enhorabuenas, mientras él se quedaba indeciso frente a la puerta cerrada. Tenía que entrar, pero tenía miedo de conocer a su hijo y venirse abajo. Sería uno de los cambios más significativos que habrían ocurrido en su vida junto con Trisha y no sabía si se sentía preparado para dar ese paso. Seguía sin creer que tenía derecho a ser feliz después de todo lo que había ocurrido en Xerxes hacía siglos y el desastre del homúnculo.

Recordó al primer homúnculo sin querer. La última vez que lo vio fue tras la gran transmutación humana en la que murió toda la población de Xerxes, por culpa del engaño de ese ser a un rey que deseaba vivir para siempre, en la cual sólo sobrevivieron él y el homúnculo, que había logrado salir del frasco en el que había sido confinado y había tomado su forma física. El homúnculo y él se habían logrado la inmortalidad, algo con lo que cualquier ser humano habría soñado en su vida, pero llevando los dos la carga de las miles de almas de Xerxes.

A veces los oía gemir y gritar de dolor en sus entrañas o hablaba con ellos pidiéndoles una y otra vez que le perdonaran, cargando con ese dolor él solo. ¿Cómo podía haberse permitido formar una familia? Él no era Van Hohenheim, como el homúnculo le había nombrado, si no que era el esclavo número 23 de aquel alquimista de Xerxes, y tenía que cargar él sólo con todo ese tormento.

—¿Querido?

Hohenheim se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Trisha al otro lado de la puerta. La abrió lentamente para encontrarse de cara con su preciosa mujer. Ella se encontraba sentada en la cama sonriendo como siempre y con un bultito entre sus brazos. Su hijo.

Ella empezó a hablar:

—Querido, ¿no quieres conocer a Edward?

Él no pudo resistirlo más y se acercó a ella. Cuando se sentó junto a ella en la cama, Trisha le tendió al pequeño para que lo tomara entre sus brazos. Hohenheim lo cogió de forma torpe y lo examinó lentamente.

Era un bebé bastante pequeñajo y flacucho, aunque habiendo nacido antes de tiempo le parecía normal, y tenía un mechón dorado que le sobresalía en la cabeza como un rulito. Sus ojos, que habían permanecido cerrado hasta ese momento, se abrieron ligeramente y le mostraron un par de ojos dorados curiosos que le dejaron helado. Eran sus ojos, los ojos de Xerxes.

Le miró con mucha ternura. Ese niño tan chiquitín era su hijo, seguramente lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en toda su vida.

El pequeño nada más que terminó de abrir los ojos, comenzó a llorar de forma enérgica, despertando del ensueño paternal a Hohenheim y se echó a reír:

—Este niño ya ha nacido dando guerra— comentó devolviéndoselo a su madre mientras lloraba más fuerte aún—, será alguien con mucho carácter.

—Pobrecito— dijo Trisha enternecida—, seguramente tenga hambre.

Sonrió con la imagen tan tierna de su mujer amamantando al pequeño Edward y cómo este ya no lloraba. Nunca pensó, desde que empezó a ser esclavo, que podría vivir una imagen tan familiar en su vida.

Trisha le tendió la mano con la que no sujetaba al pequeño Edward y tomó la suya para también sujetar al bebé, que simplemente pensaba en comer y se quedaron los dos abrazados a él sonrientes.

—Te quiero Trisha— fue lo único que supo decir.

—Yo también, querido— contestó ella cerrando los ojos y añadió—, prométeme que estarás para siempre con Edward y conmigo.

—Te lo prometo— contestó él, esa vez muy firmemente.

Es una promesa que no debes nunca olvidar- dijo ella finalmente, separando a Edward de ella y acunándole en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>Van Hohenheim recordó ese último momento antes de marcharse de la casa de Pinako para otro largo viaje sin vuelta. Habían pasado dieciséis años de aquel primer momento y ese día había sido la primera vez que veía Edward, después un montón de años en los que había estado ausente.<p>

Ya era casi un adulto y se había convertido en alquimista estatal, pero era la viva imagen de él cuando era joven, aunque su hijo lo negase. Sin embargo, tenía dos prótesis de acero en la pierna y el brazo, no por otra cosa su apodo era el Alquimista de Acero.

Sabía que lo odiaba, pero no podía reprochárselo. Él los había abandonado a los tres, tiempo después de que naciese su hijo pequeño Alphonse, incumpliendo su promesa. Por su culpa, su querida esposa había muerto por esperarle y sus hijos había cometido el error de hacer la transmutación humana para intentar recuperarla y por su culpa ellos habían perdido sus cuerpos y su vida.

Odiaba reconocerlo, pero había tenido razón aquella vez, que estuvo bajo el mismo árbol que sus hijos habían quemado junto con la casa en la que vivieron, en que iba a conducirlos al dolor y a la infelicidad. Lo podía ver en los ojos dorados de su hijo mayor.

"Lo siento, Edward… Lo siento Alphonse… Lo siento Trisha… Os prometo que os resarciré cuando todo esto termine."

Y sin mirar atrás ni una vez más se marchó de Reesembool con el sol del amanecer.

**¡Hola! Hace unos meses terminé de leer el manga de FullMetal Alchemist y surgió esta idea que he estado dando forma durante todo este tiempo. Espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
